


Well Suited

by shanscript



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Capitalist Kuroo, Creampie, F/M, Office Sex, Overstimulation, POV Female Character, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: Tetsurou Kuroo in a perfectly tailored suit. The way the sleeves creased around his sculpted shoulders while he talked with his hands. How he swept his jacket to the side to palm where his belt snugly hugged his hip. God… that man looked so good in dress pants it should be illegal. Oh, how the fabric clung tightly to his ass whenever he leaned over the conference table to make a point. You wondered what it would be like, getting your hands on his elegant, long… stripe-patterned tie!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Well Suited

**Author's Note:**

> Capitalist bastard Kuroo did a number on me and everyone else, so uh yeah.

“(Y/N)...” Chief Operating Officer Kuroo’s voice crackled over the intercom, “report to my office. Immediately.”

You jumped in your desk chair, his tone tearing you from your focused train of thought. You felt the eyes of your cubicle-mates bore into your skull as you slowly stood, looking to you with questions you couldn’t answer. You straightened the pleats of your skirt and made sure your blouse was tucked presentably enough. Your mind raced as you turned to cross the open office space: why would the COO want anything to do with you? You tested your memory of the company meeting this morning. Your department was in order, pulling better results than most in the entire building. Your pace quickened until you reached the elevator, as you played the meeting back in your head.

Unfortunately, you could only remember one thing: Tetsurou Kuroo in a perfectly tailored suit. The way the sleeves creased around his sculpted shoulders while he talked with his hands. How he swept his jacket to the side to palm where his belt snugly hugged his hip. You fiercely thumbed a button on the elevator control panel, as your sharp-dressed-Kuroo daydream raged on without pause. _God_ … that man looked so good in dress pants it should be illegal. Oh, how the fabric clung tightly to his ass whenever he leaned over the conference table to make a point. You wondered what it would be like, getting your hands on his elegant, long… stripe-patterned tie! _Yes. His tie. Get a hold of yourself, dammit._

You ascended to the top floor as fast as your climbing heart rate, and you tried your best to take a few calming breaths before stepping out onto the lavishly carpeted hallway. You passed numerous closed offices on the way to your destination, and you feared your nerves would get the best of you. At this point, you’d rather just quit your job on the spot than have to face Tetsurou Kuroo: dangerously sexy with a suit… _or without._ You shook your head out of the gutter and wiped your clammy palms on your skirt before reaching out to knock timidly on the frosted glass of his office door.

“Please, come,” Kuroo’s voice cut clearly through the stained wood separating you, nearly knocking the breath from your lungs. You reached hesitantly for the handle, giving it an earnest turn before pushing the door open slowly. You were met with the second mind-rattling surprise of today: the intimidating presence of Chief Executive Officer Kenma Kozume himself. You only ever heard rumors of his captivating beauty, this being the first time you ever saw him in person, but the office gossip fell utterly short. Kenma’s slender form leaned casually against the front of Kuroo’s enormous wooden desk, while the latter sat behind him, fingers tented ponderously before his smug grin. The pair wore chic, black three-piece suits, accented in crimson with a pocket square for Kenma and a silk tie for Kuroo. You closed your mouth and swallowed, not sure how long you left it hanging open.

Kuroo rose from his seat, circling the desk to mimic Kenma’s posture at the opposite corner. He gestured firmly towards the sole chair before them, “Sit back and relax. Don’t worry sweetheart, you’re not in any trouble.” His tone was laced with condescension, clearly used to his role as a man in charge, which only sent your mind spiraling back down into your daydreams. You could only nod and comply. You sat neatly before the most powerful duo in your career, back straight and hands clasped politely in your lap.

“You were right Kenma,” Kuroo lifted his voice once more, “she _is_ perfect, huh?”

You felt heat blooming in your face at the simple compliment. You picked at the hem of your skirt to distract yourself, but Kuroo continued.

“Perfectly… obedient.” he stated flatly, a wicked smirk still tugging at the corner of his mouth. You tried to hold his gaze, but all your instincts were telling you to flee his prying eyes. Kenma still hadn’t spoken a single word, but you felt his sharp stare wandering over your body. You shifted in your chair, clenching your thighs together tightly. You felt powerless and vulnerable, like a weak antelope falling prey to two cunning panthers... and were shamelessly loving it.

“W-what…” you chose your words meekly, “what can I do for you?”

“What can you do for us…?” Kuroo’s voice curled up into a question, leaning his face dangerously close to yours.

“Uhm- s-sir,” you corrected yourself, “Sirs!”

Kuroo seemed pleased with the small victory over you and your dignity, and straightened his body again. “We have a bit of a business proposition for you,” Kuroo spoke while sliding his hands into his pockets, leading your eyes astray momentarily, “Due to heavy _inflation_ , we’d like to extend to you a profit sharing _package_ designed to fulfill _all_ your needs.” Your hazy brain lagged behind the heavy innuendo, as well as the way Kuroo’s pocketed hand jostled under the fabric. _Almost like he was.... OH._ You averted your eyes in embarrassment, staring instead at the door you came through earlier.

Suddenly Kuroo was leaning over you, broad hands gripping the armrests of your chair, trapping you between his solid arms. “Oh don’t worry,” Kuroo’s voice now thick and heavy, “I sent the entire floor to a _long_ lunch meeting.” His hand found your jaw, turning you to face him directly. You batted your eyelashes, subtly inhaling his overbearing cologne. You must be dreaming, you’ve played out this fantasy in your head so many times. “You asked what you can do for us? Well...” his other hand tugged your wrist from your lap, connecting your soft palm with the throbbing length trapped against his thigh, “let’s start with this.”

You gasped uncontrollably as your fingertips outlined his impressive size. Kuroo’s hand cupping your jaw drifted down around your neck as he caught your sighing mouth with his. You shuddered as his tongue forced its way past your lips, and he held your hand at his crotch while he grinded against it. Your thighs fell apart, eager to lure him between them, but he rejected the invitation and pulled you to your feet. He nipped at your plump lower lip until he pulled away to catch his breath. He dragged his teeth along your jaw before resting against your ear, “Let’s not leave my boss waiting, doll.” He offered you over to Kenma like a simple exchange of goods and services.

Kenma greedily pulled you against him with unpredictable strength. Your previous expectations of his cool shyness flew out the window as his fingers rushed to untuck your blouse. His cool touch slid up your back, as you rolled your shoulders into his nimble hands. You tried to unbutton his jacket and vest as Kenma’s lips fluttered across your collarbone, turning your soft sighs into needy moans. With a shift of your hips, you felt how drenched your panties had become, and you moaned a little louder. As if he read your mind, Kenma pressed one knee between yours to offer respite through friction. You grinded up his leg like your life depended on it, and your neediness seemed to light a fire inside of him. He still hadn’t spoken a word, but Kenma was no longer keeping quiet. Before you could get off on Kenma’s hands and thigh alone, Kuroo was hurrying to disrobe beside him.

You couldn’t keep your eyes off his stunning body. “Like what ya see, kitten?” Kuroo murmured while tugging the final piece of his suit to the floor. Kenma worked your blouse over your smooth shoulders while you stared blankly at the immensity between Kuroo’s thighs. “Come on baby, you can’t _just_ fuck me with your eyes,” Kuroo guided you against his built body while Kenma quickly discarded his own expensive suit. He then unclasped your bra with ease, exposing your hardening nipples to the industrial air conditioning. Kenma palmed your ample flesh fervently while dipping his arousal between your thighs. He stifled a groan in your tangling hair.

Kuroo’s lips met yours in a breathy kiss while your fingers found their way into his lap. You swallowed his moans as you cradled his balls in one hand and fisted his length in the other. He hoisted himself up the edge of his desk, sure to keep his tongue buried in your wet mouth. You broke away to drag your teeth and lips along Kuroo’s neck, eyeing his leaking cock below you through fluttering eyelashes. Kenma mirrored your movements with playful bites across your shoulders while shimmying your remaining clothes to the floor. You heard him sigh and hesitate, taken aback by your beautiful skin and alluring curves. You grinned against Kuroo’s chest as your lips drifted closer to your throbbing prize.

Kuroo sputtered a gasp when your tongue teased his frenulum before drawing sopping circles around the head. There was no way you could take his full length down your throat, but you savored Kuroo’s wrecked expression as you licked and sucked him closer to climax. Breaking your concentration, Kenma cautiously pressed his tip into the juicy peach you’ve been waving in front of him. You moaned over Kuroo’s length as he parted your lower lips with ease, your dripping core as welcoming an invitation as any. What Kenma lacked in girth he made up for in his precise thrusts, and it left you a drooling mess. You could barely focus on the task at hand (or mouth), with Kenma’s thighs slapping against yours.

Kuroo grew impatient with your slack-jawed approach, and pulled your lips from his length with fingers curled under your throat. “I’ve had enough of your pretty mouth,” Kuroo growled, “Now I want your needy cunt.” He yanked you up onto his lap, pulling you completely free of Kenma’s length, but the latter never left his place behind you. Kuroo held your cheeks in his palms, gripping tightly while his swollen head dragged along your arousal. You whimpered in Kuroo’s arms, clawing at his chest for release. “What?” Kuroo prompted, nibbling at your jaw, “Tell me what you want. I need to hear it.”

“Y-you…” you whined desperately, voice cracking over your parched throat.

Kuroo lifted you torturously, leaving your flushed pussy neglected. “Me? Be more specific. Use your words.”

You felt Kenma’s hand slide between your tender cheeks, dragging one digit over your asshole. You shivered when the realization hit you, and you suddenly knew exactly what you wanted. “I want…” you began slowly, voice barely a whisper, “I need to be stuffed full.”

“Oh?--” Kuroo chuckled humorously, but you didn’t let him finish.

“By both of you,” you demanded. You rolled your hips desperately, brushing against Kuroo’s cock and Kenma’s fingertip. “S-sir.” Kuroo reached for a dispenser on his desk that you realized now is clearly not hand sanitizer, and handed it over your shoulder with a knowing nod.

“Think you can take us, hmm?” Kuroo murmured as he teased your drenched entrance once more. You gripped his taut shoulders and nodded enthusiastically. Finally he allowed you a small taste of his throbbing length, nudging his flushed tip past your entrance. Your walls fluttered eagerly, sending streams of your essence dribbling down his shaft. You whined pathetically until he cruelly decided to drop you, sheathing his full length so deep inside you that stars flashed in your peripherals. Your delayed gasp shuddered through you, and you clenched around his full cock helplessly. The satisfaction in your core was overwhelming, and you dug your nails into Kuroo’s sultry skin. He pulled you close against him before bouncing you once in his lap, sending waves of pleasure down your quivering thighs. You grinded your body against his, joining his rhythm thrusting up into you. Kuroo held you steady after mere seconds, delaying your bliss with smug satisfaction. “Can’t have you cumming just yet sweetheart,” Kuroo purred, voice dripping in mock sympathy.

Kenma ventured a slicked finger into your asshole, and you felt each rigid knuckle squeeze past your tight entrance. You whimpered and focused intently on his every move, and found yourself tensing reflexively. Kenma groaned into the nape of your neck, free hand massaging one breast to melt away your tension. You glanced over one shoulder, your eyelids heavy and mind spinning. Your lips found Kenma’s in an encouraging kiss. You sighed into his sweet mouth as he slowly worked his finger in and out, in and out. Joining your building pleasure was Kuroo’s fingers sliding beneath you to draw heavy circles on your sensitive clit. You squirmed in his lap when Kenma pressed a second digit inside, scissoring his fingers to stretch you open. You threw your head back on his shoulder, gasping and ready to be taken further.

Reading your body language like a book, Kenma withdrew his curling fingers. Reminding you of what you already have, Kuroo jerked his hips once, sending tingling heat vibrating up your spine as his cock sank deeper within you. Kenma held onto your hip while fisting his base, lazily dragging his lubed length between your round cheeks. He paused just long enough to draw a desperate whimper from you before he decided to make an entrance. You fell forward into Kuroo’s chest, mouth hanging open as Kenma breached you from behind. You felt the delicate wall between their cocks stretch tight. Kuroo grunted as Kenma’s length pressed against his own, his fingernails tearing down your back.

You were _so_ full you could barely breathe, but your pleasure became unbearable once Kenma started grinding against you. He spread your ass wider with both hands and plunged himself deeper inside. Your body finally moved on its own, keeping time with Kenma to ride Kuroo’s thick cock. Your back arched again as a dull heat rushed to your core, lighting up your nerves as the two men rearranged your insides. Kuroo’s finger found your clit again, pumping more pleasure into you until you were sent fully over the edge. Your mind blanked as your screaming became unrecognizable to even yourself. Your muscles spasmed as you doubled over, your orgasm rattling your entire body. Kenma finally cried out, only to slur curses and praise your mind-blowing tightness, “I’m so fucking glad I hired you.”

Their thrusts slowed to a stop in favor of using you like a fuck toy instead. Kuroo gripped your hips while Kenma held your tits, and together they rapidly raised and dropped you over their lengths. Which each collision of flesh, a louder squeal exploded from your heaving chest. Every touch was overwhelming, your nerves set ablaze with oversensitivity. Kuroo’s voice rose an octave as he spilled inside you, “Oh fuck yessss!” but Kenma wasn’t quite finished with you. The squelching noises between your thighs were amplified by Kuroo’s cum oozing out of you. You held tightly to the twitching body before you while Kenma ravished your ass. After a final snap of his narrow hips against your jiggling cheeks, he pulled out to shoot white ropes all across your back. He finished with a few uneven pumps of his fist, before he fell back into the chair behind him.

There was a mixed cocktail of musky juices where your body met Kuroo’s, and after catching his breath he rolled you onto your back on his desk. He tugged his softening cock from your folds, leaving you both gasping and twitching. He sauntered to his wet bar in search of a hand towel and some water, and cleaned you off so gentle and slow that you nearly drifted asleep in your bliss. Your eyes were closed, basking in your own glowing warmth, softly moaning your thanks with every brush of Kuroo’s hands. “So, Miss (Y/N),” Kuroo leaned his face close to yours, “same time tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun reading this~ comments and kudos forever welcome!
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript)!


End file.
